


What rain could do

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways when are they finally getting married, Coffee shop date?, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, It rained, M/M, Nayuta is cute, Nayuta is so in love with Reon's smile, Reon is also cute, Reon is in love with Nayuta too but they're idiots, They're also tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: It rains, and they both end up in an unexpected situation which didn't bother them that much after all.(Slight spoilers for GYROAXIA's band story and maybe the novel too)
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	What rain could do

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve everything, Nayuta is cute and just like a cat and i love NayuReon i think they should get married.

Reon would have never guessed that he'd be walking with Nayuta, their breathing heavy because of the rain, hand in hand when he woke up today, he didn't expect to be in this kind of situation at all.

It all started this afternoon, the members of the skilled band GYROAXIA had just finished a practice session of three long hours and were now waiting for Kenta to bring his red car and drive them home because it was raining. Heavily raining. And much to everyone's displeasure, no one brought an umbrella, not even the 'i have everything prepared' Kenta. Well, Nature was not as predictable as humans thought it was.

Rain was not something Reon liked much, aside from the fact that it was always freezing when it rains which only made him shiver in coldness, a sensation he very much hated, the little droplets of water had the power to ruin the hair he spends hours in styling everyday. It just didn't appeal much to him from the start, nothing personal, so he wanted to go back to the Sharehouse as fast as possible, where rain couldn't threaten the hairstyle he worked so hard on this morning. Impatience was starting to make him tap his feet on the wet cold floor wondering what Kenta was taking so long for, it isn't like his car is parked on the other side of the city so why was he taking this long?!

“Reon-kun, what happened? Why are you this impatient?” Miyuki had spoken out of pure worry as he tried his best to keep Ryo from jumping into a puddle of water nearby, the guitarist seemed quite annoyed since he first learned from one of the studio staff members that it was raining outside and he had a good idea of the reason behind his strange behavior, but still wanted to ask anyway, just to make sure.

“Where's Kenta-san? Isn't he taking too long?” Reon fumed, this didn't please him at all and as if it was not enough, he just remembered that Nayuta had left before them and went somewhere else without an umbrella and not after getting into a fight with Reon again.

That was mainly the reason he was so pissed off right now, Nayuta just left the damn studio when he and Kenta took the trouble of informing him about the current weather which was in no way a good one to go home on foot in. But he still did just as he wanted and went out anyways, why can't he listen for just one freaking time?! He just didn't want him to get sick and yet that bastard keeps on doing whatever he wants, why is he like that?! Couldn't he just listen for once, this weather was not in any way a good one to go outside in and it especially wasn't good for his condition. 

Yes, his 'condition'.

It was only recently that he learned about Nayuta's illness, in a way that wasn't exactly 'normal' and he's still bitter about it even now. The feeling of not being trusted when he's in the same band as him and Kenta-san was still there, deep in his heart, lurking in the back of his mind, even when he tried his best to not think about it and only concentrate on music. That was his only purpose of joining GYROAXIA after all, it was just that.

And yet, It won't go away.

This somewhat heavy feeling made his mood a lot worse than usual, and Nayuta not listening to him only worsened his state of mind. Add to that the fact that it was raining and freezing and Reon was probably in his worst mood today. It wasn't like he was worried about him, he was just concerned about him collapsing again on stage and ruining their lives, it was just that.

Or was it, now? If he is worried about him fainting then wouldn't that just mean that he is worried about him too? Ugh, he hated this. His head was a mess, his feelings or whatever were all over the place too and that only got on his nerves. 

_Where the hell is Kenta-san?!_

Reon could but tap angrily at the wet floor ignoring whatever Ryo was saying in an attempt of cheering him up, while Miyuki just heaved a sigh that showed both concern and exasperation. Ah, how he wished the rain would just stop so he could go home... _huh? It stopped?!_

Reon blinked twice. 

_The rain stopped!_

Not wasting any other second in something as time-consuming as thinking, the boy with a perm started running at full speed away from his surprised bandmates screaming that he'll see them at home, cold was always a bother for him so rain was just the worst which left no place for hesitation in Reon's already messy mind. Running with all his might while still being careful not to fall, the boy who covered his head with his leather jacket was continuously praying for the rain to not resume falling till he reached the sharehouse. The sharehouse was still quite far from the agency's studio so it would really be troublesome if it were to suddenly rain again. All he had to do was run in direction of the sharehouse, he was pretty confident when it came to his running speed. Running was the only thing he had to focus on.

Run, run and ru- _bump!_

Reon had run into...something? Whatever that thing was, it was freezing.

_Wha-_

The confused boy looked at whatever stopped him in his run. It was…

“Nayuta?!” A scream was necessary to show his surprise.

“Tch, shut up. You're noisy.” Slightly glaring up at Reon was a Nayuta who was soaked from the tips of his white hair till his feet.

It was clear by the state GYRO's vocalist was in that he did not use any umbrella and he refused to find a hiding place from the rain, and unlike Reon he didn't care about getting his hair soaked so using his jacket to cover his head wasn't an option. The reason behind his current state? Reon didn't know, he didn't want to know. He just wanted to go back home, he had nothing to do here with Nayuta. He couldn't care less about the freezing temperature of his body, or the fact that he still isn't moving away from him when he knows well that Nayuta did not like staying with him as much as himself. Nothing was wrong with him like his mind kept telling him. He was fine…

…?

“Nayuta, you're breathing heavily are yo-”

“Shut up…”

He isn't fine after all, something **was** wrong with him after all. 

Ah, he hated this.

He really hated it when his heart suddenly starts acting like someone just stabbed him there. He hated it because One, it didn't feel great at all and Two, it's always Nayuta's...unusual...sad or tired expressions that caused this strangely unbearable pain. As he thought, it was unbearable, so one of his two options which was ignoring this pain got discarded, which only leaves…

“Nayuta can you run?”

“Haa?” Nayuta despite his clearly tired features, could still convey his surprise fully by using only his voice.

“Wait, you obviously can't..” the reason why he was in a such tired state was because he couldn't handle this weather well in the first place, so making him run would just make him feel worse.

While Reon was thinking deeply of some solution to this situation, Nayuta just stood there looking at him. He had gotten angry at him just a few minutes ago, and he thought he wouldn't even speak 'normally' to him till at least three hours later so seeing him not screaming at him like always was... weird, but not that unpleasant. Nayuta was in this state because he chose to leave the studio early without listening to what Kenta or Reon had to say about the weather or something, but he didn't regret it. Nayuta never regrets anything he chooses but, he really messed up when he did that.

One of the reasons he was still standing beside Reon in the middle of the nearly empty street was the fact that he had no energy to do anything other than that, and the second one...maybe it was that he was...curious to see what this pretty head of his will do in this situation. He could have easily called Kenta but...he didn't feel like it and hearing him nagging at him for not bringing an umbrella was the last thing he wanted to do today, the reason was as simple as that.

“...Right! There was a coffee shop nearby!” Reon's expression lightened up, a bright smile formed on his face and Nayuta had to watch his mouth to not blurt out a 'cute' to Reon's adorable face right now.

Ah, he just looked at him, there goes his stupid heartbeat. 

…?!

“Mi-”

“Bear with me for a bit, i know the place around better than you.” Reon said looking in front of him, leading Nayuta to the coffee shop that was only a few meters away by holding his left hand.

By. Holding. _His. Hand._

Fuck, Nayuta's mind really blacked out. He literally could do nothing but stare at their joined hands as Reon led him to some place he apparently didn't know. 

Since when was Nayuta like...this? He didn't remember the exact period this strange situation started, but he was certain this happened only when it's with Reon which is but a mystery to him.

Nayuta's mind started clearing up only when the unique scent of coffee penetrated his nose, and he could finally look around and know to where the hell did Misono bring him since he didn't feel anything pulling him from the front, then surely, they must have reached their destination. A cozy little coffee shop that was so warm Nayuta's freezing body started shivering a little. The atmosphere was really calming, it helped him relax and regain his regular breathing, he was breathing in a much more calmer way now, which greatly eased the slight pain he felt in his lungs and throat because of this annoying weather.

A squeeze could be felt on his left hand, from a hand that was warmer than his, despite being outside for probably as long as him. It was Reon.

Nayuta couldn't tell if he did that on purpose or if it was just a natural reaction to him slightly shivering. He wouldn't say it of course, but he liked this warmth, it was so soothing it brushed off the idea of him taking his hand away from Reon's which he was considering a few seconds ago. He liked it, so he kept his hand where it was, no need for another reason.

He just stood there quietly while Reon talked to someone he didn't bother to look at, being too busy looking at his and Reon's now intertwined hands, but that person most definitely was a worker here

“Ah, excuse me? May I order one Dawn Coffee and one Tea? Any tea is fine as long as it's warm.” Reon ordered his and Nayuta's warm drinks, still not letting go of him before continuing, “Is there any towel here? I don't really want to fall sick.”

Nayuta was too drowsy to hear Reon's next “and it would be much more troublesome if he were to get sick.” And could only continue looking at his and Reon's interlocked fingers, now wondering why it felt so nice to hold his hand…

Something fell on Nayuta's head, it wasn't heavy but its weight was more than enough to bring him out of his dazzled state, so he looked up and his eyes met Reon's, who with an exasperated expression told him to dry himself up while slightly rubbing the towel on Nayuta's head, already starting to dry his hair up.

“Dry your hair first, then take off your jacket. We can wait here till it fully dries. You can dry your hair by yourself, right?” Reon said as he took away his hand, much to his heart's disappointment. If his own hair and clothes weren't soaked, he probably wouldn't even think of letting go. Something like questioning why he felt like that, he completely ignored it, simply because maybe, just maybe he already knew the answer.

“Tch, don't order me around.” Nayuta after saying that, quietly dried his hair after taking a seat in one of the tables along with Reon, and he took off his jacket just like the guitarist advised him to do and an employee of the shop took it somewhere to let it dry. So now they were just sitting together waiting for their order to arrive, both trying to warm themselves as much as they can with Reon obviously being the one who's complaining about today's cold weather nonstop and Nayuta telling him to shut up so they once again ended up bickering under the soft eyes of the three people that were in the shop, it seemed like those two ladies and that one old man saw their bickering as something to smile softly at, along with the workers there. They didn't stop until their drinks arrived and they became way too absorbed into enjoying them to continue their fight.

Reon even smiled at how good the hot piping Tea in his hands was, his cheeks slightly flushed because of his drink's warmth, and Nayuta tried.

“Cute.”

But failed.

You cannot blame him, Reon's smile was absurdly pretty, so pretty he couldn't contain this 'cute' from leaving his mouth, and luckily for him Reon was busy enjoying his tea so he couldn't hear his whisper at all, and Nayuta got to see his smile for a while longer so it was a double win for him. 

_Maybe being with him wasn't that bad after all_.

Both were thinking of the same thing, how despite them always fighting, today, or at least in this very moment, their presence wasn't that bothersome to each other. It was a nice feeling, a feeling they'll realize the nature of only after a long time, and after a lot of fluffy moments.

Oh, the other members of GYROAXIA? They already went home, since Reon had told them by giving them a call ( but only later on, after he and Nayuta ordered their second drinks) that he found Nayuta and that they'll go back after they fully dry up. 

“Nayuta will definitely fall sick if he goes outside while he's still not fully dried up.” was what Reon said, and he was right so Kenta, Miyuki and Ryo went back home and waited for Reon to give them another call so the leader could pick them up.

Well, he did give them a call.

But only after he reached the sharehouse's door, at night, after walking home with Nayuta under a pretty clear starry sky.


End file.
